


Ficlet: String Theory

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee say goodbye to Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: String Theory

Kara shouldn't be surprised to see Lee standing next to the last ship off Galactica, slated to make the final run before Sam drives the Old Girl into the sun.

Kara lets out a breath, feeling the pain in her chest easing a bit. She's said her goodbyes to her husband, has made peace with what he has become, and what they will never again be. Her heart feels somehow lighter, as if the goodbye also released something else she'd been holding tight, something she might call guilt if she looked at it closely enough.

But she doesn't want to, just sidles up next to Lee who turns to look at her.

"Hey," he says, standing with slightly rounded shoulders, his face nostalgic and sad.

"Hey." Kara steps forward and stand by his side, staring at the scorched and embattled viper, somehow still flyable after so many were lost.

"She was a good ship." Kara says, her eyes now skirting the empty hangar bay and the few people waiting for the Admiral to come down and give the final word.

"Hard to believe she won't be around anymore," Lee says and seems to follow Kara's eyes around the deck, spinning slightly in place to take it all in one last time.

"She's failing, Lee." And as if on cue, the old ship groans and shudders, more of its infrastructure straining against its own weight.

"Yeah, she is." He pauses for one more look and swings his eyes to hers, bright blue and filled with emotion. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kara drops her eyes, steps back, and moves her bag from one hand to the other.

After another pause, Lee speaks again, "Sam okay?"

Kara blinks and stares. She nods mutely, not trusting herself to speak without tears. Lee frowns and drops her eyes as he shifts on his feet.

It's only fitting, she thinks, staring at the way his longer hair curls at his collar now, that she would leave Sam for the final time and find Lee. Seems that's the way it's always been. When Zak was lost, she found Lee. She came back from the frakking dead and found Lee. Why should she ever be surprised to see him waiting for her, some string keeping them tied together for all these years? Like she has before, she thinks that maybe she should just pull him in and let him wrap himself around her. Doesn't understand why the old fears keep him just out of reach.

It's exhausting, she realizes, and blows out a breath, expelling something along with it that she can't describe. They're leaving behind Galactica and the Fleet and everything they've ever known.

Why shouldn't she?

With her hand slightly shaking, she moves next to Lee and slips her fingers into his palm. She feels his sudden gaze, but keeps her eyes fixed on the ship in front of them.

Lee lets out his own breath and squeezes.


End file.
